Love has no rules: Disobedience is love
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Kisaita. Itachi sticks to his daily rountine. But what if somebody changes and messes up with his routine?
1. Introduction

**Okay. So, this isn't a SasoDei and I know all of you have been expecting for it. But this is a Kisaita. And if you're going to ask me, I'm not a Kisaita fan but I'm writing this for a purpose. A purpose to do a series. So, it's going to be like this....**

**_

* * *

_**

**Love has no rules**

_Introduction_

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_**Love doesn't have any rules. I have lots of things to prove it.  
**_  
When a person is rich and you are just an average person… Love can always bloom between you two. Just you wait- you'll see.

When a person is older than you, what's wrong with it? It's just age! Age doesn't matter. So what if that person is 15 years older than you?! Huh?!

**When a person is at the same sex as you are; it's not wrong to love that person! Do you know why? That's because other people shouldn't give a damn if it's love.  
**  
When you love someone who's already disabled; does that really matter if that person can't walk? Does it matter if that person is blind, deaf, or mute? What's wrong with them? They're still human. And all human are allowed to love.

When you love someone whose beauty is beyond reach, then that'll be great, right? But what if that person is ugly- or maybe not very appealing? It's not wrong to love them… Because beauty can always be found inside.

_**Love will always come to you. You shouldn't wait for it or it shall never come…**_

* * *

****

**This is going to be on a sequence. So, you're just gonna have to wait for the SASODEI. PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! I'm innocent. Kill my conscience instead!**


	2. Prologue

**Like I've said before, this is a Kisaita fiction. There's going to be a SasoDei series for this. So you should stick to this first. I'm sorry. So please don't kill me:( I'll die. **

* * *

**Love has no rules**

**_"Disobedience is love"_ Prologue**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The eldest of the Uchiha brother, Itachi woke up immediately when he heard the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He stretched his hand over to the alarm clock and shut if off. In an instant, he stood up from his bed. The raven haired Uchiha arranged his bed before he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

When he got outside his room, there stood his younger brother, Sasuke. He was grinning with such delight. "Good morning, Aniki!" The younger Uchiha greeted.

Itachi smiled at him and greeted him back, "Good morning, Sasuke."

"So, how was your sleep?" The other asked his brother

"It was fine. I slept well, actually. How about you?"

"Same."

"Itachi! Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!" Their mother, Mikoto called out from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom!" They said in unison.

Everyday was like this at the Uchiha residence. Everyday, Itachi gets praises from their father, Fugaku; while Sasuke gets cute comments from all of them. The younger Uchiha would just look away and pout.

Itachi was already in College. He's about to graduate soon enough, since a year isn't that long. Sasuke is on his Second Year in High school. At home, he would be so sweet to their parents; while at school, he would glare at every person that messes with him.

The Uchiha brothers walk together every morning. Itachi comes with Sasuke to his school and he would always say goodbye before leaving to go to his university. Everyday is already predictable for Itachi. It's all in his daily routine- the annoying alarm clock, Sasuke's good mornings, his mother's breakfast, his father's praises, walking to school, and going to the university. Everyday is the same for him.

Itachi finally arrived at his university.

When he was walking by at the hallway, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw his homeroom teacher.

"Good morning, Sir." He greeted politely.

"Uh…Good morning to you, too. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"There is this student who returned to school."

"Returned to school?"

"Yes. He didn't go to school for the first semester. That's why I'm asking you to help him follow up in your lessons."

Itachi paused for a moment before he agreed.

He only agreed to do it because he knew that his father would acknowledge him more if he'll do it and that he knew that his father would be disappointed if he won't. So, what other choices can he make?

"Thank you very much! Uchihas are really generous people!"

The raven haired student just smiled at him. "He's at my office right now. I'll just go visit the principal." And after that, the man was gone.

"This is so tiring. This _isn't_ part of my routine." Itachi sighed.

He headed straight to his teacher's office and found a blue skinned teen sitting at the chair in front of the teacher's desk.

And there, he also found himself a new task for his daily routine and his life.


End file.
